


I'll dance with you, one day.

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi wonders where Hase is, and why he isn't dancing with his team. Even if they've separated, for now, one day, Jounouchi would like to dance with Hase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll dance with you, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the assumption - since we've never been explicitly told - that Jounouchi still does not yet know of Hase's death.

"Jounouchi-san!" His members called. He froze, trying to get away - he couldn't be caught now, or Oren would have his head - but his members were already there, already grabbing onto him, pulling him towards the stage and pushing him onto the highest platform.

 

He stood for a moment, awkwardly adjusting his spectacles. Without thinking, his eyes glanced over to where Team Raid Wild was, and a crease appeared between his brows when he didn't see a glimpse of Hase-chan. Where was the other leader, and why wasn't he with his team?

 

_Why do you care?_

Indeed. Why  _did_  he care? He had already forsaken the one named Hase Ryouji, left him to fend for himself when he could have helped, but he was Jounouchi Hideyasu, and he didn't help anyone if it would advantage him in any way. He was using Oren now - or maybe it was the other way round - and there should be no reason for Jounouchi to even bother about Hase anymore.

 

Right?

 

Still, he felt a little disappointed that the other wasn't here. This was a huge gathering, all the Beat Riders working together against one common enemy, and for Hase not to be here, when he was the one who had wanted power above all else, when they were exhibiting it to Yggdrasil outright, it felt a little strange. 

 

Surely that was it. It felt strange. When Jounouchi had spent so much time with Hase, it was obvious that after leaving him, he might - just a little - miss his company. If only because Hase was useful to him as a brawler, someone who would take hits for him. He, at least, maybe owed Hase that. Maybe.

 

So where was he? Where was the leader of Raid Wild?

 

  
_"Oi, Jounouchi!"_ He could hear Hase saying, and he almost spun round, expecting to see him there. But he didn't. Maybe it was because his logical side took over, or maybe it was because he shouldn't have been  _that_  happy to hear Hase's voice. 

 

But Hase wasn't there.

 

  
_Well, then_ , Jounouchi thought,  _If Hase wasn't here, then, at least, to honour our partnership, I should at least dance for him, right?_  


 

_Excuses, excuses._

He took a deep breath, pulling his Invitto bandanna from his pocket. Despite not having danced for some time, Invitto  _had_ been formed as a dance team, and Jounouchi's first goal had been to dance and to make Zawame a more cheerful city. It wasn't his fault - technically, it was, but Jounouchi had been born with such a personality - that most people's impression of him wasn't his dance moves, but the way he did things.

 

Cunning, ruthless, unforgiving.

 

He waited for the beat, watched his team, watched the other teams dance and bop along to the music. Each team had their own specific style, Gaim preppy, Baron smooth, Pop-Up elegant, Raid Wild rough, and Jounouchi was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that they had all congregated here, to dance, to show Zawame that they actually weren't the culprits.

 

It still felt strange to him, that Hase wasn't here.

 

  
_I'll dance for you, this time_ , Jounouchi told himself, moving to the beat, moving to the music as his muscle memory took over, and he smiled, pure and happy and content at dancing again. Because as much as his reputation had been tarnished, Jounouchi Hideyasu loved dancing, and it was for that very reason that he created Invitto.  _Whatever you're doing, Hase-chan, hurry up and finish it._  


Graceful, using just the right amount of energy each time he hopped from leg to leg, each time his hands moved down to punch the air, each time his legs kicked up to move to a different position, no one that was watching Jounouchi at that moment could deny that he was  _passionate_ for dancing, and very much so.

 

_Hurry up and finish what you're doing, Hase-chan. Because once all this is done... I'll dance with you, one day._


End file.
